Apartment 0413
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: 1 of 2/HAPPY HALLOWEEN/Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yifan dan Zitao menyewa apartemen bernomor 0413 (apartemen yang terkenal karena keangkerannya selama beberapa tahun belakang) untuk mendokumentasikan kejadian-kejadian mistis yang sering kali terjadi di dalam apartemen tersebut untuk episode ke-99 mereka. Berhasilkah?/WONKYU ft. TAORIS/GS/DLDR/RnR


**Title : Apartement 0413**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Tao, Yifan dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Horror, Mystery**

 **Type : GS**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **Inspired by Mystery 6, Insidious and Paranormal Activity**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::Apartement0413:::**

 **1 of 2**

 **Special Halloween**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bilang, kamar apartemen yang akan kutempati nantinya bersama Siwon, Yifan dan Zitao, adalah sebuah kamar yang terkenal akan keangkerannya. Seseorang pernah dibunuh disana dan sampai sekarang banyak yang percaya bahwa arwah penasaran dari si korban masih berkeliaran disana. Mencari korban lainnya untuk dijadikan pelampiasan dengan cara mati yang tak kalah sadis dengan cara kematiannya menurut desas-desus yang beredar.

Tak pernah ada yang bertahan lebih dari seminggu di apartemen itu. Karenanya harga sewa kamar tersebut terbilang sangat murah untuk sebuah apartemen yang terletak di distrik metropolitan Gangnam. Fasilitasnya bagus, 3 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi yang salah satunya terletak di dalam kamar, sebuah dapur dengan peralatan yang lengkap, balkon di salah satu kamar, ruang tamu, ruang baca, sebuah mini bar dan ada gudang kecil di dekat dapur yang dijadikan sebagai janitor dan tempat penyimpanan peralatan lainnya. Pemilik gedung apartemen mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berulang kali memanggil orang pintar atau cenayang atau sejenisnya untuk menyucikan atau mengusir si biang onar tersebut, tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Dia menambahkan, ia bisa memaklumi jika nantinya aku akan angkat kaki dari apartemen tersebut kurang dari seminggu seperti orang-orang sebelumnya.

Tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Aku akan bertahan disini. Selama yang kubisa. Dan aku yakin, itu akan lebih dari seminggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berempat merebahkan tubuh dilantai berlapis keramik biru langit. Peluh masih belum berhenti mengalir dari sekujur tubuh kami. Untungnya, semua barang sudah selesai ditata dengan baik di tempat mereka masing-masing. Zitao berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian bertanya apakah kami ingin meminum sesuatu, dan kami menjawabnya dengan kompak, "Apa saja, yang penting menyegarkan,"

Zitao berlalu ke dapur. Kulihat Yifan sudah mendengkur halus dengan mata terpejam, sedangkan Siwon sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya ada dua orang wanita dan dua orang pria, sedangkan barang yang perlu diangkut dan dipasang ada banyak, tentu saja pekerjaan para pria menjadi lebih berat. Aku bangkit untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan kembali lagi kesebelah Siwon untuk mengelap keringat di wajah dan lehernya.

"Selesai dengan misteri apartemen ini, kita masih memiliki jadwal ke Taipei untuk mendokumentasikan fenomena astral disana," ujar Siwon.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tahu,"

"Kapan kita bisa bersantai?"

"Dokumentasi Taipei itu untuk episode keseratus kita. Setelah merekam semuanya, kita bisa berlibur, hiatus,"

"Ide bagus,"

"Kita belum berbelanja. Yang ada hanyalah jeruk lemon. Jadi kubuat _lemon ice tea_ saja," Zitao berujar seraya berjalan dari arah dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisikan satu teko penuh minuman dan 4 buah gelas.

Kubangunkan Yifan dan minuman itupun habis dalam hitungan detik. Sepertinya kami benar-benar haus.

"Jadi, kapan akan kita mulai?" tanyaku.

"Masih ada beberapa kamera yang belum kupasang, mungkin besok," jawab Yifan.

"Baiklah. Besok Siwon akan membantumu memasang kamera. Sekarang kita harus istirahat,"

Kami masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Aku bersama Zitao, sedangkan Siwon dan Yifan dikamar mereka masing-masing. Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang menempati kamar berhantu itu jawabannya adalah Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Author's P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

TAK… TAK… TAK…

Pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa tidur jika ada sedikit saja suara yang mengganggunya. Suara tak-tak-tak yang berulang-ulang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya itu adalah salah satunya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melirik jam digital di nakas sebelahnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang bangun. Ia menoleh ke Zitao yang masih pulas, kemudian menyibak selimutnya dan memakai sandal rumahnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menuju ke sumber suara yang diyakininya berasal dari dapur.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tiba di dapur dan memperhatikan sejenak keadaan dapur yang gelap. Suara tak-tak-tak itu terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih saklar lampu dan seketika dapur menjadi terang benderang. Tak ada siapapun disana. Namun Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa ada salah satu pisau yang tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pisau pemotong daging yang berada di atas meja makan dan mengembalikannya ketempatnya semula. Dalam pikirannya, ia menduga tidak mungkin Zitao menggunakan pisau daging untuk memotong limun tadi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, kalau ada yang menggunakan pisau tersebut, seharusnya ada bekas yang tertinggal mengingat suara yang dihasilkannya adalah tak-tak-tak.

Kyuhyun mencari hingga ke bagian bawah meja makan. Ia menemukannya. Ada beberapa goresan disana. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin bahwa goresan itu ada karena pisau tadi. Selagi Kyuhyun berpikir, tiba-tiba saja lampu dapur mati. Kyuhyun yang terkejut tak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan dan meringis kesakitan, lalu lampu kembali menyala.

"Sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih meringis saat dirinya dibantu Siwon untuk duduk di kursi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena ada suara berisik dari sini. Tak-tak-tak, begitu," lapor Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin menimpali, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau dirimu berada disini, lalu yang kulihat tidur disebelah Zizi tadi siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelum kemari, aku memeriksa kamarmu. Aku melihat Zizi sedang tidur dengan seseorang disebelahnya,"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak,"

Detik berikutnya, mereka bergegas berlari menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Zitao. Menyalakan lampunya dan berhasil menangkap penampakan sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela sebelum akhirnya bayangan tersebut hilang.

"Kamar ini sudah dipasangi kamera, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, "Nanti kita akan melihat rekamannya,"

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti disana,"

Yifan menekan tombol pause di laptopnya saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya.

Mereka melihatnya. Tak ada siapapun yang tidur bersama Zitao setelah Kyuhyun keluar kamar, itu mengindikasikan bahwa sosok yang dilihat oleh Siwon tidak tertangkap oleh kamera, namun bayangan hitam yang semalam dilihat oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertangkap dengan jelas di kamera.

"Zizi mana?"

"Dia masih tidur dikamar, lihat saja sendiri,"

"Tidak biasanya dia belum bangun. Dia selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk bangun diantara kita,"

"Benar, aku akan melihatnya,"

Yifan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua di depan layar laptop yang menyala. Keduanya sibuk memutar ulang video rekaman tersebut berulang-ulang. Mereka berhenti sejenak saat melihat Yifan keluar dari kamar, menuju ke dapur, kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar dengan sebuah nampan berisi baskom dan handuk serta beberapa obat dan segelas air.

"Zizi sakit?"

"Ya. Demam. Aku akan mengurusnya. Tidak usah khawatir," sahut Yifan.

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, belum ada kejadian baru lagi. Pagi ini, semua penghuni apartemen kecuali Zitao yang masih sakit harus pergi untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Zitao yang sendirian dengan kondisi demam hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Semua kebutuhannya sudah diletakkan disekitarnya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi.

Efek obat yang tadi diminum Zitao mulai bekerja. Matanya mulai terasa berat dan tak lama kemudian, ia terlelap.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang jelas Zitao terbangun karena mendengar sesuatu dari luar kamarnya. Awalnya hanya pelan, namun lama kelamaan terdengar semakin nyata. Sebuah gedoran pintu yang perlahan-lahan semakin kencang, bahkan mungkin bisa merobohkan pintu kamarnya. Zitao buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Yifan.

"Fan…"

"Apa, Zi? Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang menggedor pintu kamar,"

"Apa? Lalu, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Aku masih dikamar. Cepat pulang," Zitao berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan putus-putus karena takut.

 **.**

Yifan yang berada di tempat lain mulai merasa cemas dan mengajak Siwon serta Kyuhyun untuk segera kembali ke apartemen.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Zizi bilang ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. Dia ketakutan. Kita harus kembali sekarang,"

"Baiklah. Ayo,"

 **.**

Sementara itu, Zitao semakin menggeser posisinya ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya seiring dengan semakin kerasnya gedoran di pintu kamarnya. Ia terus bergeser tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di akhir sisi tempat tidur sehingga ia terjatuh kelantai. Zitao mengerang kesakitan. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, namun matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur.

Ada seseorang dengan wajah mengerikan, mata merah, gigi-gigi runcing dan mulut yang penuh darah tengah menatapnya.

"Graaaah!"

"KYAAAA!"

 **.**

Yifan hampir saja mendobrak pintu apartemen kalau ia tidak mengingat bahwa pintu tersebut memiliki kunci saking khawatirnya dengan keadaan Zitao. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia langsung masuk ke dalam disusul dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga terperangah saat melihat keadaan pintu kamar yang rusak seperti habis dihantam oleh gada berkali-kali.

Mereka bertiga menerobos masuk dan dikejutkan oleh Zitao yang tergeletak dilantai dalam keadaan pingsan. Yifan buru-buru menggendong tubuh Zitao dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun membantunya mengurus Zitao, Siwon pergi berkeliling apartemen untuk memeriksa apakah ada kerusakan lain selain pintu kamar tadi.

Siwon masuk ke kamar Yifan untuk melihat rekaman kamera cctv yang terpasang disekitar ruang tamu, berharap ada setidaknya ada satu kamera yang merekam kejadian yang terjadi tadi dan Siwon mendapatkannya. Salah satu kamera merekam kejadian dimana seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul pintu awalnya bersuara pelan, namun semakin lama semakin kencang dan pintu mulai menunjukkan kerusakkan seperti dipukul menggunakan sesuatu.

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini, tapi ia tahu, bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk ditangani.

 **.**

Penghuni kamar berubah. Yifan kini berada satu kamar dengan Zitao sementara Kyuhyun bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun baru mau memejamkan matanya saat ia dan Siwon mendengar suara benda terjatuh di salah satu sudut kamar. Siwon menyalakan lampu dengan cepat dan mereka mendapati bahwa salah satu bola salju milik Kyuhyun yang dipajang diatas meja rias telah terjatuh.

"Hahahahaha…"

Lalu, suara tawa itu terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menahan diri agar tidak berteriak karena terkejut.

" _Na rang dol ja_ …"

(Bermainlah denganku…)

" _Na rang dol ja…_ "

BRAKK!

Pintu _walk-in-closet_ di kamar itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang anak kecil terlihat berlari menuju ke pintu kamar, disusul dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka dan anak itu berlari keluar. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepatnya sehingga Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk berkedip.

Siwon mengeluarkan gestur ingin mengejar anak tadi, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan menggeleng. Kyuhyun melirik kearah _walk-in-closet_ , Siwon mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa tempat itu.

Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan pintu _walk-in-closet_ , sementara dirinya masuk hingga ke dalam dan berhadapan dengan dinding yang menjadi akhir dari ruangan tersebut. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan kanannya pada dinding tersebut, sisi demi sisi. Siwon tiba pada sisi kiri dinding dan suara ketukannya terdengar berbeda dari suara sebelumnya.

"Perlu aku ambilkan sesuatu untuk membongkarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, "Bisa ambilkan palu atau sejenisnya?"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar dan bergegas mencari benda yang diminta oleh Siwon. Di dapur ia bertemu dengan Zitao dan Yifan yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Oh, _noona_. Ada apa?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku sedang mencari palu. Kau tahu dimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Zi?"

"Baik, _eonni_ ,"

"Kurasa benda yang _noona_ cari berada digudang. Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri,"

Dengan demikian, Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao. Setibanya di depan pintu gudang, ia mengutuk karena lupa membawa senter. Lampu gudang belum sempat mereka perbaiki. Sehingga keadaannya pasti akan sangat gelap sekali. Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mengambil senter, namun ia mengernyit saat melewati dapur. Yifan dan Zitao sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya, mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan tidak paranoid. Mungkin saja mereka berdua sudah kembali ke kamar. Siapa yang tahu?

Setelah menemukan senter, Kyuhyun kembali ke gudang dan kembali mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar. Seingatnya tadi ia belum membuka pintu ini sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku lupa," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Cahaya senter menyoroti beberapa benda di dalam gudang. Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa palu yang dibutuhkannya berada di barisan paling bawah rak. Kyuhyun berlutut untuk mengambilnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasa ada sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di luar gudang.

"Siapa disana?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan senternya kesekelilingnya.

Senter itu terjatuh ke lantai dan mati saat Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia menangkap siluet sesosok makhluk yang berdiri di dekat pintu gudang. Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke pintu, namun sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mendorongnya kebelakang hingga ia menghantam rak penyimpanan. Isinya berjatuhan dan beberapa ada yang melukai Kyuhyun.

Pintu gudang tertutup dengan kasar sementara Kyuhyun merintih memegangi bahu kirinya yang terkena jatuhan salah satu benda.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok tadi.

"Kalian…" sosok itu berujar dengan suara mendesis pelan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kami. Tidak akan pernah!"

"…Mati…"

Suara teriakan melengking terdengar dari sosok itu dan menyakiti telinga Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun refleks menutupi kedua telinganya. Sosok itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan dalam hitungan tak sampai sedetik, ia sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok tersebut.

Rambut panjang yang berantakan terurai menutupi setengah wajahnya. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat hanyalah bagian wajah penuh luka goresan yang masih mengeluarkan darah, bibir yang menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi tajam dari sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Bagian bawah gaun hitamnya melayang-layang menyapu lantai. Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat kuku-kuku hitam dan tajam yang siap mencakar atau menembus lehernya kapan saja.

Kyuhyun takut. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan mahkluk ini menang atas dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya mati begitu saja. Ia baru akan berbicara saat suara Siwon terdengar diikuti dengan gedoran dipintu gudang.

"Sayang! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"ARGH!" Kyuhyun merintih saat jari-jari berkuku tajam itu mencekik lehernya. Kyuhyun juga bisa merasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari lehernya akibat tajamnya kuku-kuku tersebut.

"TO…LONG…A…KU!" teriak Kyuhyun sebisanya, kemudian, ia mulai merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran meninggalkan tubuhnya.

 **.**

Diluar gudang, Siwon mulai kalut karena mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang meminta tolong padanya. Ia sudah berulang kali mendobrak pintu gudang, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Ia tergesa-gesa berlari ke kamar Yifan dan mengetuk pintunya. Pintu dibuka oleh Yifan.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi?"

Yifan menggeleng, "Tidak. Kami tidak mendengar apapun,"

"Sudahlah, sekarang ikut denganku. Bantu aku mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari gudang,"

"Gudang?"

"Kyuhyun terjebak digudang dan aku sangat yakin sedang terjadi sesuatu disa –" perkataan Siwon terhenti saat mereka tiba di depan gudang yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Mata Siwon dan Yifan membelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Siwon dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar lainnya, diikuti dengan Yifan dibelakang mereka, tak lama kemudian, ZItao pun ikut menyusul.

"Zi, _oppa_ minta agar kau tetap disini dan jaga _eonni_ -mu, Yifan, kau ikut denganku. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bongkar,"

 **.**

 _Pertama kali aku memasuki ruangan itu, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut._

 _Bahkan untuk fakta bahwa yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut bukanlah perabotan rumah, melainkan peti mati yang jumlahnya sangat banyak._

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada peti-peti mati ini?"

"Ambil handycam. Kita perlu mendokumentasikannya,"

Yifa mengangguk, bergegas keluar dan kembali secepat yang ia bisa dengan sebuah handycam menyala ditangannya.

"Siapa sangka jika ada tempat seperti ini di dalam apartemen. Aku dan Kyuhyun tak sengaja menemukan ruangan ini. Saat itu ada seorang anak kecil tak di kenal yang tiba-tiba muncul dari _walk-in-closet_ ini dan berlari di hadapan kami –aku berharap kami memiliki rekamannya; Tapi Kyuhyun sedang berisitirahat sekarang ditemani oleh Zitao, sesuatu terjadi dan dia terluka. Saat ini aku bersama dengan Yifan dan kami akan memeriksa satu per satu isi dari peti-peti mati ini,"

Satu per satu peti dibuka dan semuanya berisikan jasad-jasad yang mungkin sudah tersimpan disini selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Anehnya, tak satupun dari jasad-jasad tersebut yang mengeluarkan bau tak sedap seperti mayat pada umumnya.

"Siapapun yang telah melakukan hal ini, dia pastilah seorang psikopat," ujar Yifan.

"Matikan kameranya, Yifan,"

"Menurutmu, siapa mereka?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yang pasti mereka adalah korban. Aku tidak bisa mengenali wajah mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin informasi tentang orang hilang dan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan akan membantu,"

"Ya. Aku juga akan menemui pemilik gedung untuk menanyakan siapa saja orang-orang yang pernah tinggal di apartemen ini sebelum kita besok,"

Siwon dan Yifan beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mengunci pintu kamar dari luar dan masuk ke kamar dimana Kyuhyun terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan Zitao yang menungguinya, luka-luka Kyuhyun juga sudah diobati oleh Zitao.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama kami tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Baguslah,"

" _Hyung_ , aku akan ke kamarku untuk memeriksa semua rekaman cctv yang kita pasang,"

"Aku ikut," ujar Zitao.

"Ayo,"

"Setelah itu kembalilah kemari. Sepertinya lebih aman jika kita bersama-sama,"

"Baiklah, _hyung_ ,"

 **.**

Yifan dan Zitao terlihat serius duduk berdampingan di depan layar laptop dengan earphone di telinga mereka masing-masing. Mereka beruhasa mencermati semua isi dari rekaman yang telah terekam oleh kamera sejak hari pertama mereka tiba di apartemen itu hingga sekarang. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara keras dari arah ruang tamu. Yifan dan Zitao buru-buru melepas earphone mereka dan keluar dari kamar, mereka mendapati bahwa Siwon juga tengah melihat ke ruang tamu dari ambang pintu kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon tidak menjawab melainkan menunjuk kearah beberapa vas yang pecah berserakan dilantai ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tetap waspada dan terus bersama,"

" _OPPAAA_!"

Zitao memekik keras karena rambutnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Ia menjerit sambil memegangi rambutnya dan jeritannya semakin kencang saat tubuhnya ditarik kesana-kemari. Bahkan beberapa kali ia diseret melewati pecahan vas di ruang tamu tadi sehingga punggungnya terluka.

Yifan dan Siwon berusaha untuk menahannya, Siwon mengambil gunting dan dengan cepat memotong rambut Zitao begitu Yifan berhasil menahan tubuh Zitao. Zitao menangis ketakutan di pelukan Yifan.

"Bawa Zizi ke kamar, baringkan dia disebelah Kyuhyun. Obati lukanya,"

" _Hyung_ sendiri mau apa?"

"Mencoba berbicara empat mata dengan biang dari semua ini…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy Halloween guys~**

 **Grey niatnya sih mau bikin ini jadi oneshot aja, tapi waktunya ga cukup karena tugas kuliah banyak banget.**

 **So, Grey bakalan ngejadiin ini twoshot aja.**

 **Chapter berikutnya bakalan di update secepatnya.**

 **Asal kalian jadi good reader dan ngereview yang banyak. Hehehe…**

 **Sekian aja dari Grey. Maaf kalau ga serem. Sekali lagi, Happy HALLOWEEN~**


End file.
